


Time is almost up.

by Rainamae114



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coordinates are the soulmark, M/M, Short, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, another soulmate fic, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainamae114/pseuds/Rainamae114
Summary: When you turn 18 coordinates, a date and time show up on your body. At that specific time, you meet your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me. It may suck, it may not. If it does, I am sorry. If it doesn't, well thank you for reading!

His time was getting closer. Four days left before he would get on an almost 10 hour flight to go to the coordinates. If someone asked if he was nervous, he would say no, but that was completely a lie. He was fucking terrified. What happened if he didn’t like the person? What if they were rude, condescending, and just plain terrible? Now, he wasn’t the nicest guy in the world but he had his moments.

He remembered the day his coordinates and date showed up. It was his 18th birthday, right on time, they were written in a neat script on his forearm. He was warned of the small burning feeling ahead of time, so it didn’t surprise him much. What did surprise him was that his date was 6 years in the future. His coordinates, those took a bit of time too look up, were centered somewhere in Central London. It looked like a tiny little cafe on Google Maps.

He learned in school that the date could be anytime from the day the tattoo appeared. He just wasn’t expecting his to be so far away. His friend Ray only had to wait three days, and his coordinates were right down the street from him.

Michael was sitting the bedroom of his small one bedroom flat, staring at his arm. Those numbers had mocked him for six years, and now the time was almost here. His eyes scanned from his arm to his open suitcase next to him on the bed. So far he had thrown one shirt in there. He was going to London to meet his “soulmate”. The one person with the same date, time and coordinates somewhere on their body. There were so many unknowns to this whole soulmate thing.

No one knew how it started or why, just that it did one day, hundreds of years ago. The theory behind it, is that some deity wanted everyone to be with the person that compliments him or her the most. Now that isn’t to say that the matches always work, some people just don’t get along. Michael knew of some people who separated from their soulmate. Those people spend the rest of their lives alone. That part terrified him. Its very rare that people every move on from breaking up with their soulmate.

Michael threw himself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling he let out a long breath. Okay, so he was freaking out at bit. He still had five days! Well, four days and 3 hours and twenty six minutes until his plane left. Not that he was counting; there was an app that told him on his phone. When his plane lands in Heathrow, it should be just around 8 am. He will then have just over three hours to get to his hotel, shower, change and leave to get to the cafe.

In the midst of his freak out, Michael heard the front door to his apartment open. He knew that only one other person had a key to his unit. So when his friend Ray appeared at his bedroom door, he wasn’t surprised.

Michael barely lifted his head when Ray waltzed into his bedroom. “What?” he asked.

Ray bounded over and plopped himself on the bed next to Michael. “Nice way to greet your friend. Whom, by the way, is here to make sure you weren’t completely freaking out. I also brought pizza because I am a nice guy.”

Michael rolled his head to the side to look at his friend. “Pizza? How much of it did you eat already?”

Ray feigned offence, putting a hand up to his chest and inhaling sharply. “Me? How dare you think that I would do such a thing?”

Michael just stared at his friend.

Ray smiled, “Only two pieces, so there is more than enough left for you.” Michael shook his head, Ray was something. “Hey, in my defense, it’s Meat Lovers and it smelled so fucking good.”

Michael huffed out a laugh and sat up. “Alright, I want some pizza and then you can help me perfect the new Call of Duty.”

Ray made an indignant noise but followed Michael out of the room.  
************************

It was just after two thirty am when Michael was finally able to fall asleep. Ray had left around 8:30 saying his soulmate “needed his lovin’”. Michael wanted to vomit at the thought. He was happy that his friend was able to did his soulmate at such a young age. Ryan was a couple years older than them but fit in the group very well. He also treated Ray like a damn princess. The boy got anything he wanted from Ryan. As happy as he was for his friend, he was also slightly jealous. He did want that, so badly.

Michael spent most of the time after Ray left pacing his apartment. He tried to pack more, but just ended up putting one other shirt in his suitcase. He was going to be in London for six days. Six days with his new soulmate. Hopefully, they liked each other.

At around 11:30, Michael tried to settle down and go to sleep. After much effort of tossing, turning and trying to get comfortable, he finally fell asleep.  
Six came fast and furious. Michael had felt like he has just closed his eyes when his alarm went off. Why he set his alarm for six when he didn't have to work until nine he had no idea. Groaning, Michael grabbed his phone off the side table and turned his alarm off.

After the longest, hottest shower he had ever taken he decided to head into the office early. Getting to the office was quick, seeing how his apartment was just across the street. Seating himself at his desk after grabbing a coffee from the kitchen, he spared a quick look at the clock on his phone. Eight AM, it was only fucking eight AM. Well, he decided, he was going to be out for a week. Might as well film a couple of Rage Quits for upload.

He was well into filming when the other guys showed up sometime around nine. Geoff seated himself at his desk for the show.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THIS IS THE FIFTIETH FUCKING TIME I HAVE DONE THIS LEVEL? WHAT THE SHIT?” Michael yelled, he was playing some shitty indie game to pass the time. Michael was completely fed up with the stupid game. So when he threw his headphones off and looked around, he was surprised to see everyone seated. “When the fuck did you get here?” He asked to no one in particular.

Geoff laughed, “Right before your last rage quit, asshole.” Putting his headset on and turning towards his computer.

Michael shrugged, walking out of the room to get himself a Red Bull. The day went fairly easily, thankfully they had a lot of stuff to film that kept him busy. The end of the day came faster than he expected. Entering his quiet apartment was easily his least favorite part of that day, all he had was his thoughts. He was getting closer to getting on that plane. He wondered if other people had this size of freak out.

Michael sat himself on his couch, staring at the turned off television. He wondered if his mate was going to be a male or female. The more he thought about it the more nervous he got. He had always been attracted to both genders, but had never done anything with a man. Well, he thought sighing out loud, there was really no use in stressing about it. The fates would give him whomever they thought was right for him.

***********************************************

Before Michael knew it, he was standing in front of the gate, ready to board his flight. He was full of nervous energy, bouncing in line. He heard the man behind him whisper to their travel partner that they wished that they didn't have to sit next to him. Michael turned and gave the man and glare.

Once boarded, Michael was able to sit against the window. He got out his ipad and earbuds and settled in for a long flight.

The flight was torture. There was a screaming baby three rows behind him, which he could hear over his movie. There was turbulence as they were flying through a storm. The woman next to him was a nervous flyer, and ended up grabbing his arm, and holding onto him with a vice like grip. All in all it made long flight just down right painful.

Michael relaxed a bit when he was finally in Heathrow airport. He quickly remembered that he only had a short amount of time to get his luggage, get a taxi and get to his hotel to get ready. As he grabbed his suitcase, he felt his anxiety rise again. 

He was by himself, in another country, about to meet his soulmate. He let out a quick breath and made his way over to the taxi line. 

Getting to the hotel took a little longer than planned, traffic in London was a nightmare. Michael laughed a little to himself. He thought Austin traffic was bad, boy was he wrong. He was staying at a beautiful hotel called Hotel 41, just down the street from Buckingham Palace. Michael walked into a small lobby, with dark wood walls and dark leather chairs. He checked in and was brought by a bellboy to one of the amazing Junior suites. Michael tipped the bellboy and entered to room.  
The room was easily nicer than his apartment. As he walked into the room, his jaw dropped. The door to the room led to a hallway with a staircase on the right. His room was two floors! Down the hallway was a sitting room with white walls and dark furnishings. There was a fireplace to his left and a dark wood desk to the right of that. There was a gorgeous hutch to his right that, upon closer inspection, held the TV and a mini bar. Michael left his suitcase in the middle of the sitting room floor and ran up his (his!) stairs. Up the stairs was a loft bedroom, with a massive king size bed. Michael laughed a little to himself, then jumped onto the bed. It was like landing on a cloud. Sitting up he looked around, there was another desk up here on the right of the bed. To his left was a set of doors, two that opened to a dark wood closet and the other opened up to his bathroom. Getting up to check the bathroom, Michael was patting himself on the back. He chose the best hotel. The bathroom matched the rest of the rooms with white walls and dark accents. The huge jacuzzi tub was on the opposite wall from the door, the tub had its own TV at the foot. 

Reminding himself that he could enjoy the hotel room later, Michael ran downstairs to grab his suitcase to change. Thirty minutes later, Michael found himself in another taxi going to the cafe. He would be early, by about 15 minutes, but he figured it would be worth it. It was a beautiful day in London. The sun was out; it was a bit chilly but it was still early in the day. 

Once at the cafe, Michael seated himself close to the window, wanting to be able to look at anyone entering. The cafe was tiny, there were only about 4 two person tables inside the place, there was more seating outside though. The counter took up most of the back of the room, with one grumpy looking man standing behind it. Michael had thought about going up to order something, but thought against it. Just sitting in the cafe waiting was fine with him. 

Michael felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Getting it out, he found that he had several new messages. There was some from his family, wishing him luck. There was one from Geoff, saying that he hopes Michael got laid. Michael replied to that one with a swift “fuck you”. There was one from Ray saying that he hoped Michael got as lucky as he was. Michael was half way thanking him, when another text came through. Ray asked him for minute details of the person’s genitalia. That text was replied with the middle finger emoji. Michael was shaking his head at his phone when someone approached his table. He looked up to find a skinny man standing awkwardly by him. 

The man was lanky, but pretty tall just under six feet. He was wearing tight jeans and a bright red shirt that said “Touch my awesome button” and an arrow pointing down. His dark blonde hair went in every direction, his skin had a good tan to it, considering this was London. He wore a pair of aviator sunglasses, perched on his very large nose. His smile was nice and bright. Michael could almost see it light up the room. 

“Hello, love.” the man said. Michael was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel is a real place. Here it is https://www.tripadvisor.com/Hotel_Review-g186338-d188961-Reviews-Hotel_41-London_England.html. The suites are gorgeous!
> 
> I may or may not continue this. Let me know what you thought, but please don't hurt me. I'm gentle and I'm PMSing.


End file.
